Birth of the Sith - Recruitment
by teej.318
Summary: This is an additional scene for Birth of the Sith that doesn't fall within the prologue or the main trilogy of stories. It takes place in between the prologue and Part One, so if you're reading the story in order, read the prologue and then this one!


Nacluv glanced around the cantina. He could sense the Force heavily in this place, but had a difficult time locating its source. Shaking his head slightly, he went to the bar and sat down. A man dressed in dark grey robes sat at the bar and nodded at him. Nacluv glared at the man and probed his mind; he had found the source of the Force.

"Hello there, friend," the man growled in a gravelly voice that unnerved Nacluv. "What do they call you, Jedi?"

"I'm no Jedi," Nacluv growled. "Not anymore."

"No? But you do possess a high affinity for the Force. Tell me, do you still serve the Force?"

"The Force serves me. I can sense the Force in you, as well, friend."

"Yes, I am a Dark Jedi. You can call me Tobos. What do they call you?"

"Lord Nacluv, the ruler of the Sith," Nacluv replied with pride. Tobos looked at him in confusion before laughing.

"And what is a Sith?" he asked, sounding amused.

"We are a new order of Dark Jedi. I founded the Order of the Sith Lords shortly after the Jedi Order expelled me. I have unlocked many mysteries of the Force and I have embraced the Dark Side, unlike the foolish Jedi who resist it and its glory. I am recruiting followers to the Order and I could sense you nearby when I arrived on this planet. I am interested in having you join us, Tobos."

"Is that so?" Tobos mused. "Well, I'll put it to you this way, Nacluv, you defeat me in a duel and I'll see about joining your little Sith organization. Goodness knows I can do with having allies on my side to wipe out the pathetic Jedi."

"Defeating you will be a pleasure," Nacluv replied.

"We will see," Tobos said. "Let us go to the nearby valley and we will duel."

"Lead the way," said Nacluv.

Tobos pushed past him and left the cantina. Nacluv hurried after Tobos, eager for the pending duel to begin. They walked past the cantina and into the outer part of Dreshdae, the capital city of Korriban. Nacluv could sense the power of the Dark Side on this planet and knew he had picked the right place to build his Sith Academy.

Once in the valley, Tobos stopped walking and turned around, pulling out his lightsaber and igniting it.

"I see you found a red lightsaber crystal," Nacluv said, a little surprised as he ignited the blue blade in his lightsaber that Solin had given him before he left the Jedi Temple.

"There's a cave with crystals inside of it near here," Tobos replied. "Perhaps I can take you there after this little duel. Now, enough talk, Nacluv. We will not aim to kill one another, but we will also not hold back. Agreed?"

Rather than answer, Nacluv leapt forward and started to attack Tobos, who was able to block the attack, but seemed surprised by the ferocity of Nacluv's strikes. Nacluv could certainly sense that Tobos had great potential, but that he needed to learn how to control his abilities. To Tobos' credit, he was able to hold his own over Nacluv, but he wasn't able to hold back Nacluv's attacks, nor could he successfully manage to counterattack without Nacluv instantly sensing his movements.

Tobos could feel the fear growing inside him. Though he tried to hide it, he knew that Nacluv could sense his weakness. The Sith Lord was smiling as he continued to attack Tobos, who was quickly becoming overwhelmed. Tobos tried to channel his fear into anger and called upon the Dark Side of the Force to assist him, but Nacluv was far more powerful than he, and had complete command over the Force.

After several moments of dueling, Nacluv and Tobos entered a lightsaber hold. Their blades were locked together and both men strained against their weapons, both trying to hold the lock and break it to attack their opponent. Eventually, Nacluv broke the hold and took advantage of Tobos' momentary distraction. Nacluv struck at Tobos' head, which caused a large cut to slice open on Tobos' forehead.

Tobos screamed out in pain, dropping his lightsaber as his hands flew to his forehead to stop the bleeding. He collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily and clutching his forehead as Nacluv laughed, standing over him and pointing his lightsaber down at Tobos.

"Do you surrender?" Nacluv demanded, his tone sounding amused.

"Never," Tobos replied. "But I may submit myself to someone who is clearly more powerful than I am."

Nacluv chuckled and turned his lightsaber off.

"I'm glad we understand each other, Tobos," he said. "Luckily for you, Lord Nacluv is feeling generous. You are clearly a talented individual, there is no denying that, and it is clear the Dark Side of the Force serves you. But you need training in order to hone your skills and become a true master of the Force.

"Become my apprentice, Tobos," Nacluv continued. "Learn to channel the power of the Dark Side of the Force to truly become its master. Join the Order of the Sith Lords, and together, we will work to ensure peace in the galaxy."

Tobos sighed deeply before he took his hands away from his forehead; the bleeding had stopped. He bowed his head low.

"I will do as you wish, my Master," he said in a low tone.

Nacluv smiled.

"Good," he said in a voice as quiet as Tobos. "Rise my apprentice, Lord Tobos."

Tobos stood up and finally faced his new master. Nacluv looked pleased, but he was not smiling.

"Together, we shall build a Sith Academy on this planet, which we will use to recruit potential apprentices from across the galaxy," Nacluv explained. "We will train them in the ways of the Sith. They will be bound by the Code of the Sith."

"What is our code, my Master?"

"'Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.'"

Tobos glanced at Nacluv, slightly confused. "What do you mean by 'peace is a lie?' You said we will ensure peace in the galaxy."

"Peace in the galaxy is merely a turn of phrase," Nacluv replied irritably. "What I mean is we will eliminate those foolish Jedi and ensure that the Sith will rule the galaxy. The Republic will fall and order will be restored."

Tobos nodded. "Very well, my Master. The rest of the code I understand."

"Good. You are a quick learner, Tobos. You will make a good and faithful apprentice. Perhaps I will find you worthy of running the Sith Academy once it has been built."

"Thank you, my Master."


End file.
